The present invention relates generally to record cleaning devices and specifically to record cleaning devices for use with a turntable.
With the increasing use of stereophonic and other recorded media equipment, persons have an increasing awareness of the care and preservation required of the recorded medium in the form of delicate phonograph records. Therefore, a need has arisen for devices for cleaning records. Further, such record cleaning devices should be of a simple design, easy to use, and maximize the material used.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide novel record cleaning device.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel record cleaning device which maximizes the materials used.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel record cleaning device which are of simple design and can be manufactured at a low cost.